1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a voice call processing method and apparatus for a mobile terminal that is capable of improving voice communication quality by switching between matching circuits that are optimized for respective audio output modes of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voice quality is an important factor to determine performance of a mobile communication terminal. Accordingly, research has been conducted to improve voice quality in a mobile communication field.
Most of conventional research has focused on voice quality enhancement based on the type of mobile terminal without taking into consideration a communication status of a user. That is, conventional voice quality enhancement research has been conducted to optimize the voice quality in various types of mobile terminals such as a bar type, a slide type, and a folder type.
When using the conventional technologies, the mobile terminal in idle mode is expected to improve reception performance according to the type of voice enhancement schemes. However, conventional voice call processing methods do not take into consideration variations of an antenna pattern according to an audio output mode (e.g., a speaker mode, an earphone mode, and a speakerphone mode), resulting in degradation of voice quality in an actual communication environment.
That is, there is no method provided for optimizing a matching circuit according to an antenna radiation pattern change in the speaker mode which results in a problem with using the mobile terminal. For this reason, the conventional mobile terminals do not react sensitively to the change of frequency characteristics of antennas in the speaker mode which is most commonly used for voice communication, resulting in degradation of communication quality in speaker mode.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for improving communication quality in a mobile terminal.